Omega
by Alfgard
Summary: Quand une jeune fille de vingt ans découvre sexe, soumission et violence dans une communauté TRES spéciale ! Basé sur la saison unique de la série Wolf Lake : certaines scènes sont violentes comme dans la série
1. Prologue

_Je m'appelle Prudence Delange. Je suis née dans la forêt d'Orléans en France. Je ne mens pas. Ma mère était l'épouse du Garde Principal de la forêt, c'était une hippie américaine. Elle s'appelait Mary Donovan. Elle a voulu que je naisse dans notre petite maison dans la forêt. Quelques semaines après ma naissance, elle est partie. Elle a laissé une longue lettre à mon père où elle lui disait qu'elle m'adorait, qu'elle adorait mon père. Mais qu'elle restait une écorchée vive qui devait encore guérir avant de s'occuper des siens. Il y a quelques années, nous avons apprit qu'elle avait été tuée sur une route de Bretagne alors qu'elle se promenait à pied._

_Mon père, René, est un vrai sauvage, un impossible ermite. Il n'a jamais voulu que j'aille à l'école. J'ai donc étudié par correspondance. Du coup, j'ai passé mon enfance et ma jeunesse dans la forêt. J'aime ma forêt, je ne m'y perds jamais._

_Et puis, il y a quelques mois, alors que je venais de fêter mes vingts ans, un paquet est arrivé d'un office notarial où ma mère avait laissé un testament pour l'envoi de ce même paquet._

_Quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai trouvé un collier fait par les amérindiens. Il ressemblait plus à un gri-gri qu'à un bijou. Il y avait aussi une lettre. Une lettre d'amour mais aussi une lettre impérative qui me demandait d'aller dans sa ville natale. Il s'agissait du Comté de Wolf Lake, dans le Nord-Est de l'Etat de Washington, au nord de Spokane tout près de la frontière canadienne. Elle me disait qu'il était temps que je connaisse ce côté-ci de ma famille. Bizarrement, je savais qu'il fallait que j'y aille et mon père avait la même sensation._

_Après de maintes embrassades avec mon père, je pris mon vol pour Los Angeles avec escale à New York. Je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas rester longtemps sur Paris après cela et qu'il allait retourner dans notre chère forêt._

_J'ai dû prendre un vol intérieur pour Seattle. Puis je pris un autre vol pour le Ione-Airport-Municipal. Il faisait gris, et il crachinait. C'était tout aussi humide que chez moi. Je réservais une voiture de location avec un GPS intégré. Néanmoins, j'avais fait attention d'acheter des cartes routières et d'état-major car je me méfiais tout de même de ces machines. Il me fallut pratiquement quatre heures pour arriver dans la "ville" de Wolf Lake qui ressemblait plus à village qu'à une ville._

_C'était la petite ville typique américaine. On y voyait l'épicerie, le restaurant toujours plein, la mairie dans le plus beau bâtiment de la ville. Je n'hésitais pas longtemps et entrais dans le restaurant pour m'y sustenter._

_Et ce que l'on peut voir dans les films où un étranger voit TOUS les regards pesamment posé sur lui est réel. Ils avaient tous arrêtés de travailler ou de manger et me dévisageaient. J'étais très choquée. Je cherchais tout de même une place et m'y installais. Là-dessus, le personnel reprit ses activités et les clients parlèrent abondamment, de moi, je m'en doutais._

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle ! Vous désirez ? _Me demanda une vieille serveuse d'une cinquantaine d'années._

- Bonjour ! Ce sera oeufs brouillés au bacon, milk-shake vanille et café. Merci.

_Elle repartit aux cuisines pour donner ma commande._

_J'observais alors l'ensemble le restaurant si typique de ce pays. Je regardais aussi l'extérieur on voyait la route principale de la ville. La serveuse revint vers moi et déposa ma commande._

- Et voilà, vos oeufs, pour le milk-shake, je vous l'apporterais quand vous aurez fini votre plat.

- Merci !

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui mais je voudrais vous demander si vous aviez un hôtel ou une pension ici ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas une touriste ! Ce n'est pas la saison !

- Je suis ici juste quelques jours, pour apprendre à connaître la région et la famille de ma mère !

- Et elle s'appelait comment votre mère ?

- Mary Donovan !

_Là, je ne savais pas ce que ma mère avait pu faire dans cette ville mais les regards étaient partagés entre la colère, la haine, la pitié, la peur... etc, soit la totalité de la palette des sentiments humains. Tous avaient écoutés ma conversation, tous étaient à nouveaux figés. Je me disais que mon séjour n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir._


	2. Chapitre 01 : Installée

_Cela fait un mois et demi que je suis installée ici._

_Je travaille comme serveuse et comptable pour Sam MacAuliffe, c'est le propriétaire du Bar de la jetée. Beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie et je devine que beaucoup d'autres vont encore changer. Il avait juste fallu que j'arrive dans la ville natale de ma mère._

_Ce jour, où dans le restaurant de Wolf Lake, j'ai annoncé l'identité de ma mère a été un énorme cataclysme dans ma vie très rangée et solitaire. Alors que cela faisait dix minutes que je mangeais mon repas dans un restaurant au silence inquiétant, un vieil indien est venu s'asseoir à ma table._

- Donc vous êtes la fille de Mary ?

- Je suis Prudence Delange !

- Prue ?

- Prudence !

- D'accord, moi, c'est Sherman Blackstone !

- Enchantée ! Alors, vous connaissez ma mère, dès lors pourrais-je savoir ce qu'elle a fait pour avoir motivé autant de réactions si contrastées ?

- Votre mère est plus qu'une rareté. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire. Je ne devrais pas vous dire la raison mais votre famille ne mérite pas que vous les preniez pour des fous ! Ils viennent de me mandater pour vous parler après que je les appelés pour les prévenir de votre présence.

- Donc, vous allez me parler de quelque chose qui VOUS fera passer pour un fou ! Et puis, dîtes-donc vous allez vite ici pour faire circuler les informations.

_Je constatais alors que le restaurant s'était totalement vidé. Il n'y restait que Blackstone, la serveuse et moi._

- Oui, vous allez rencontrer votre famille, ils sont spéciaux, comme la majeure partie des habitants de cette ville. Dîtes-moi, jusqu'à quel point êtes-vous capable d'accepter les "bizarreries" ?

- Et bien, dans ma forêt, il y avait une sorcière et un rebouteux, j'ai toujours cru à leurs dires. Pourquoi ne croirais-je pas les vôtres ?

- Voyons alors ! Il existe dans le monde, ce que vous appelleriez des créatures magiques ! Des vampires, des loups-garous, etc... Là, vous me croyez encore ?

- Et bien, si je vous disais que je crois aux feux-follets et au petit peuple des forêts, qu'en diriez-vous ?

- Je dirais que vous êtes plus qu'ouverte à nos bizarreries !

- Alors, que sont les membres de ma famille maternelle ?

- Tout d'abord, votre mère porte le nom de sa propre mère, Judith Donovan. Votre grand-père n'a jamais pu épouser votre grand-mère avant que Mary naisse. La famille de votre grand-mère fait partie de ce que l'on appelle des omegas et celle de votre grand-père faisait partie des Alphas supérieurs, les Alphas Plus !

- Comme les loups ?

- Presque ! Vous êtes proche !

- Comment cela ?

- Ici à Wolf Lake, notre Meute de Loup est constituée de nombreuses familles Alphas qui sont sous l'autorité des Alphas Plus. La famille de votre grand-père est cette famille Alpha Plus. Il s'agit des Cates. Votre grand-père s'appelait Willard, il était très jeune, Judith aussi mais lui c'était ses hormones lupines. Seulement, Judith était une Omega.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Omega ?

- Notre Meute fonctionne un peu comme celles des loups animaux, excepté pour les Alphas Plus qui ont été une nécessité dû à notre partie humaine. Il y a les Alphas puis en descendant dans la hiérarchie, chaque niveau est affublé d'une lettre grecque. Les Omegas sont le bas de la hiérarchie. Chez les loups, ce sont les moins bien nourris, les "défouloirs" à frustration, les tests hiérarchiques. A Wolf Lake, ce sont les humains non-loups. Au-dessus d'eux, ce sont les humains loups qui ne veulent, ou ne peuvent, pas se transmuter.

- Donc ma grand-mère était une Omega, elle s'est retrouvée enceinte et abandonnée.

- Pas vraiment abandonnée, votre mère était comme tous les métis loups qui ont tout de même le potentiel pour devenir un loup. Dès lors, elle faisait quand même partie de la Meute Principale par son père. Seulement, à l'approche de sa maturité, malgré toutes leurs tentatives, même une injection de sang purifié issu de Willard, elle n'a pas réussi à faire "réagir" sa nature louve.

- Et pourquoi cela m'a attiré des regards si haineux tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que sous le coup de la colère, elle a faillit faire dévoiler, à l'Amérique entière, ce que nous étions. Elle a envoyé des dossiers circonstanciés à un pseudo-scientifique qui du coup se trimbalait dans toute l'Amérique pour trouver nos traces. Beaucoup lui ont fait payer cette trahison, ultrasensible comme elle était, cela a fait d'elle une écorchée vive. Nous avons longtemps surveillé cet homme, Arthur Van Halen, et heureusement nous avons réussi à le faire enfermer en hôpital psychiatrique, il y a quelques années.

- Voilà pourquoi ma mère m'a abandonnée ! Sa souffrance de ne pas avoir muté était trop grande ! Et elle en voulait aux siens ?

- Oui, c'est le problème des métis, c'est pourquoi les familles louves préfèrent se marier entre elles.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ?

- Et bien, vous finissez votre dessert et je vous emmène rencontrer votre tante Ruby et votre oncle Luke. Ah tiens, ce dernier a sensiblement votre âge d'ailleurs.

_Sur ces mots du vieux fou, mille pensées affluèrent dans mon esprit et ce fut comme enveloppée dans du coton que Blasckstone m'amena à ma famille maternelle._


End file.
